1. Field
The present disclosure relates to glass manufacturing processes and systems including, but not limited to, glass mixing, homogenization, fining, or any process or system where the introduction of mechanical energy to the glass melt might be advantageous.
2. Technical Background
Mechanical stirrers are commonly employed to introduce mechanical energy to a glass melt. We have recognized that mechanical stirrers can, under some conditions, be a source of contamination in a glass melt.